This invention relates in general to a heat generating system for the relief of pain and the reduction of trauma associated with carpal tunnel syndrome and, in particular, to an infrared energy emitting wrist cover for the purpose of providing penetrating heat localized in the subsurface carpel tunnel structure.
Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described in connection with an infrared energy generating system contained within a wrist cover. It should be noted that the principles of the present invention are applicable in a variety of embodiments, including, but not limited to, an infrared energy generating wrist pad and an infrared energy generating wrist saddle.
Heretofore, in this field, a variety of resistance heating systems have been developed to provide therapeutic heat to different areas of the body. The current state of the art in therapeutic resistance heating systems allows for application of heat conductively transferred to the surface of a traumatized area of the body through surface contact. These systems typically apply the heat generated over a broad surface area, without localizing the heat generated to the often small area traumatized. Additionally, the typical resistance heating system, usually resistance metal wire elements, causes the materials used to house the heating system to become hot, preventing much of the heat generated from serving its intended purpose of heating the traumatized body area and providing the potential for the housing to cause burns to the surface of the skin.
The current state of the art in therapeutic resistance heating systems often employs a large, xe2x80x9cbulkyxe2x80x9d heating pad unit. The heat generated in these heating pads is often wasted through heat transfer with the air and heat transfer to areas of the body not affected by the particular injury. The electrical resistance heat is typically dissipated and diffused through insulative material covering the electrical resistance wire and is applied to the surface of the affected area. The injury, however, is typically below the surface in joints, tendons, muscles, and in the osteofibrous material bounding the carpal tunnel, the flexor tendons, and the median nerve.
Because of this inefficient use of the heat generated, the power required to supply ample heat to the traumatized area is often greater than what should be necessary if the heat were localized to a small area. This inefficiency causes the power supply to become a limiting factor in how long and where these heating pads may be used. For example, if batteries are used to supply power to the heating pads, the inefficiency of such pads provides a shortened battery life for the corresponding amount of heat applied to the traumatized area. Similarly, if a standard 120 volt electrical wall outlet is used to overcome the problems associated with batteries as a power supply, the electric power cord becomes a limiting factor on where the heating pad may be used. Freedom of movement is restricted and persons using such pads are constrained to use them within close proximity to a standard electrical outlet.
With the exponential rise in computer usage over the past decade, the number of injuries associated with keyboard usage has shown a dramatic rise as well. The most well-documented of these injuries is carpal tunnel syndrome. Each year, thousands of employees suffer the painful and often debilitating effects of carpal tunnel syndrome. It is estimated that over the past several years, corporations in the United States have spent hundreds-of-millions of dollars in the treatment and prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome for employees.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a nerve related condition caused by pressure on the median nerve at the point at which it passes through the carpal tunnel of the wrist. The pressure on the median nerve is caused by the angular placement of the hands relative to the wrists while typing combined with the repetitive motion of the wrist and fingers required while typing, which often causes the carpal tunnel to constrict and reduce the area in which the tendons of the wrist can operate. The pressure on the median nerve caused by prolonged constriction of the carpal tunnel produces soreness, tenderness, and weakness of the muscles of the thumb.
In the past, anti-inflammatory drugs, including corticosteroids, cortisone, and non-steroidal drugs, have been injected under the carpal tunnel, but not in the median nerve itself, to relieve the discomfort associated with carpal tunnel syndrome. Relief of the constriction of the carpal tunnel and the corresponding pressure on the median nerve can avoid reagrivation of the condition and can help the condition to heal, relieving the paresthesia, tingling, numbness, and pain associated with the condition. Often, surgery is required to correct the condition when drug therapy has not been successful, cannot be used, or cannot be safely continued for a sufficient period of time to allow healing.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a therapeutic system that is capable of reducing inflammation for an extended period of time in the carpal tunnel of the wrist. A need has also arisen for such a therapeutic system that can be used continuously without limiting a person""s ability to type or perform everyday functions. Further, a need has arisen for a therapeutic heat generating system that generates and applies the heat efficiently such that the power supply is not a limiting factor in potential applications of the system. The present invention addresses these issues and provides significant advantages over the prior art, which will become more apparent to one skilled in the art through the description and drawings that follow.
The present invention achieves certain advantages over the prior art in that it specifically addresses trauma to the carpal tunnel area inside the wrists. The compact size, portability, and potential for continuous application of the instant invention make it ideal for use by all persons at risk for carpal tunnel syndrome. Specifically, when a person uses a keyboard for long periods of time, the risk of trauma to the carpal tunnel can be reduced or an existing condition can be treated by fastening the infrared energy emitting wrist cover around the wrist.
When the wrist cover fastener is fastened around the wrist, the power source is enabled, and the power transmission wires supply low voltage electrical power to the infrared energy generating system. The energy generated by the infrared energy generating matrix localizes radiant heat in the carpal tunnel area inside the wrist. Because of the unique structure of the infrared energy generating system, the radiant infrared energy penetrates into the tissue and provides localized heat inside the wrist without excessively increasing the surface temperature of the wrist cover. The heat inside the wrist causes the carpal tunnel to expand and, thus, reduces the effects of the constriction of the carpal tunnel typically associated with the angular placement of the hands relative to the wrists and the repetitive motion associated with typing. By varying the composition of the materials used in the infrared energy generating matrix, the amount of heat generated can be increased without requiring additional power. Additionally, alternative embodiments allow for the automatic shut-off of the infrared energy generating system when a maximum temperature is reached and for the indication of whether the power supply is enabled.